Lobby Cards
These are the various lobby cards used in the "front of house" (public areas) of cinemas. British Lion Some/all? are in color. Pictures have small B&W icon of TWM, list the leading stars and then the movie title followed by Lion International, Films of London. I have only seen 7. - courtyard - undertaker’s shop - LS in front of WM with arms up - Miss Rose and LS at night - Howie as Punch untying Rowan *(similar but not the same shot was used by WB) - Howie showing picture to fishermen - Hand of Glory Warner Brothers Some are full pic, others have icons on left side. (Only the ones that have the icons on the left are shown here.) The ones with the icon on the left also say: - on the left- Flesh to touch… Flesh to burn! Don’t keep the Wicker Man waiting! - under on the right - The Wicker Man, … A totally corrupt shocker from the author of Sleuth and Frenzy!. Also show stars names. Rated R. The text reads: Warner Brothers, A Warner Communications Company Presents “The Wicker Man.” 74/185. "Property of National Screen Service Corporation. License for use only in connection with the exhibition of this picture at the theater licensing this material. Licensee agrees not to trade sell or give it away or permit others to use it nor shall licensee be entitled to any credit upon return of this material. This material either must be returned or destroyed immediately after use." Looks like 8 were made: - LS with Ash - Howie on floor with Hand of Glory - TWM by itself - LS in lock - LS on cart with axe - Howie in robe being held - Howie untying Rowan *(a similar but not the same shot was used by British Lion) - Willow flouncing hair French (for 1995 release) These are color PR shots. "The Wicker Man, Un film de Robin Hardy", is in red letters (in different corners of the pics). I have only seen these 5. They are: - aerial of fire dance - costumed villagers by dock - Howie hitting Alder (scene not shot from this angle in movie) - LS in front of WM arms raised (but on LEFT of it) - Howie untying Rowan * (same shot used by British Lion) Imagined (StudioCanal/Under The Floorboards) Richard Wells design very similar to WB but with "imagined" WM in left side. (Only 40 available in the UK.) Stars listed, crew I have seen 5. Each one has it’s own caption with Willow’s pic having two: - “Hail, God fo the sea. Accept our offering. And now for our more dreadful sacrifice.” LS on cart, long shot - “You’ll simply never understand the true nature of sacrifice.” Howie with cross in ruined church. - “This year a the procession’s end as has already been proclaimed, a holy sacrifice will be offered.” masks in procession - “Some things in their natural state have the most vivid colors. Willow by bull pic on wall. and “And now for our more dreadful sacrifice.” Willow by bull pic on wall. - “Come, it is time to keep your appointment with the Wicker Man” LS in from of WM